


【安雷】An Unwilling Bet

by aoya0323



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 安雷纯肉，狂赌之渊，sex slave
Kudos: 36





	【安雷】An Unwilling Bet

狂赌之渊原著设定  
“名门·私立百花王学园，在这所学园里存在着阶级制度。以学生会为顶点的这一所学校，受到“赌博”支配。赢的话就是天国，输的话就是地狱。赌博强者受人羡慕、弱者被虐的疯狂学园。”

因为求生，错字大概多出天际，等我慢慢改，就……我比较希望等我修完了大家再看

01

Alpha在兴奋或紧张的时候会分泌更多的信息素，瞳孔扩散，肌肉紧绷，汗腺扩张，在性高潮的时候，或是在获胜的前一秒，决定彼此生死的时候。

"呵呵...呵呵，哈哈哈。"

雷狮面前的年轻人与他穿着同样的校服，笑容扭曲了平时的容貌，汗水从额头上滑下，房间里充斥着泥泞的气味。

"高兴成这样？我该提前恭喜你吗。"

雷把手牌放在桌面上，和他以德州扑克作为赌局的人是宁铠集团的公子，是个身材魁梧的，满脸横肉的Alpha。

"All In."

那人香肠般的手指将全部都筹码推到桌子中央，说话时嘴唇溢出湿润的声音，仿佛他对着的是一盘精致的佳肴。

"FLUSH（顺子）。"

男人的香肠手翻开底牌，在课桌上展出五张梅花。胖子得意地笑了，这所贵族学院以赌博决定地位，每个筹码都以千万为单位。在此赌博的学生大多是财阀的继承人，提前体验用资本支配他人的快感。

雷狮刚转校来此不久，屡战屡胜的名声已在整个年级传开。他翻开自己的手牌，不可一世地翘起二郎腿。

"真巧，我也是FLUSH。"

他翻开牌面一样是梅花，不过五张的总和大于胖子的手牌。胖子脸上的肥肉霎时扭在一起，鼓起的横肉颤抖着要从骨头上坠下。

"不可能！我算好的....怎么....你作弊，你肯定是出千！"

胖子朝雷狮扑来，虽然只抓住他的制服西装几秒，恶心的信息素味仍让他颈后藏在高领紧身衣下的腺体一热。

雷狮一脚把人踹开，扑克牌撒了一地。

"哼，真难看，输不起吗？把他拽开。"

雷狮几个跟班按住胖子，这种级别的弱鸡还不够当狮子的对手，不过自从他莫名其妙地分化后，他便迷恋上了虐待这些欲望高涨的Alpha们。

所谓站在金字塔顶端的第二性别，在资本与强运面前一样要沦为家畜。

"零点之前，8000万打到这个账户上，不然你知道会怎么样。"

"你...我要去学生会揭发你！你等着!"

"胜者为王，败者为奴，你比转校生更了解这所学校的规矩。"

在学院中破产的人们会沦为债主的奴隶，被债主支配今后的人生，为债主效力，被债主安排与其他财阀联姻换取利益，甚至有些被送去当牛郎或性奴。长相好的Omega们时常是被约赌的对象，因此大部分Omega会格外小心地隐藏自己的第二性别。

"老大，您抬下鞋。"

雷狮笑着品尝刚刚弱鸡的狼狈，一场赌局完全不够解瘾。帕罗斯带着小狗耳朵在他脚边捡牌，也是他上周刚"驯服"的"家畜"，每动一次脖子上的狗牌就发出响声。

"老大。"

"？"

"有人来了。"

他随着帕洛斯的声音看去，教室门口站了个西装革履的高年级学生，制服的胳膊上别着几个字——"执行委"。

"我刚才经过听到有人叫学生会，有什么要紧的吗？"

"一只输不起的老鼠罢了。"

雷狮抬眼打量起走进来的执行委，男人一头棕发，眼睛绿而明亮，长着小白脸的容貌，肩膀和身形却很结实，把西装撑得满而立体。

"哦，我记得你，你是安迷修，剑道部的主将。"

他说话的嗓音不自觉地拉长，不得不承认，眼前的人很英俊，是让大部分异性都跃跃欲试的类型，而这一点也矛盾地让雷狮不快。

"嗯，我也认识你。你在我们学生会的名单上，雷狮。"

"哦？我能问问为什么我在名单上吗？"

“恕我抱歉，不能。”

“是么，我看执行委大人闲来无事，要玩一盘吗？”

雷狮说着，本来翘起来的左腿换了个位置，皮鞋尖轻轻勾起。他的相貌过人，很少有人不注意他的外表。那个男人眉头紧蹙，无法从他身上过多的古龙水中寻觅到真正信息素的味道。

“……”

安迷修迟疑一刻，看着雷狮舔过干燥的嘴唇，下腹像被很痒的东西挠了一下，终于坐下了。

“那就一局。”

安迷修长期参与剑道部的训练，坐姿硬得死板，他一只手放在膝盖上，另一只从制服口袋里拿出一枚筹码。

寒酸得可以。

雷狮懒得吐槽，等待安迷修洗牌一次，再让帕罗斯洗牌一次。他本来以为站在这所学院顶端的学生会里都是狠角色，看来是他想错了。

很快那个绿色的筹码落在他的手中，他用细长的手指来回把玩，再把垂在眼前的黑色发丝撩到睫毛之上。

“执行委大人，你在和我客气吗？太快，太无趣了吧。”

他把筹码叼在嘴边，视线从人的鞋跟一直往上，盯着人绿色的眼睛。

养一只这样的家畜不知道是什么滋味？

“再来一次吧。”

雷狮一直被强运眷顾，这次也不例外，翻开最后一张手牌的时候，他的笑容展开。

四张A，一张黑桃5。

“Four of a Kind。”

他把手牌平摊于课桌，胜券在握。

安迷修紧接着把牌摊开，混杂的数字牌平平无奇，一双眼睛却变得锐利，朝他的胸口伸手。

“果然和传闻说的一样，雷狮，你胜之不武。”

“你说什么？”

雷狮说着那个男人已经从他的上衣口袋里摸出来一张扑克牌。

“？！”

“你出千。”

周围的跟班一片哗然。

“怎么可能——？我用得着出千？！”

“都不准动！”

安迷修按住帕罗斯前面的一叠扑克，一手划开全部，在里面找出了第二张红桃A。他把红桃A放在雷狮刚打出的红桃A旁边，引起众人惊呼。

“雷狮，我以你违规作弊为名冻结你的全部筹码。在下周学生法庭开审前，你将由我们学生会发落。”

“开什么玩笑——！”

雷王集团的三公子含着金勺出生，除了分化第二性征时略有受挫，从来没受过这种委屈与污蔑。他看着安迷修拉响警铃，拿出手铐，楼道里陆陆续续响起无数人的脚步声。在这所学院之中，学生会与赌博的规则就是法律，连他也无法违背。

雷狮作弊之事在整个年级中闹得沸沸扬扬，和他对赌过的人更是恨不得让此事全校皆知。第二天新闻部的照片就贴在了楼道的宣传板上。

照片中一个黑发男子脸上带着不耐烦与阴狠，被比他略矮一些的执行委员从身后铐住。

“我都说了。我是被陷害的。是之前与我对决的那个胖子做的，你大可去查监视镜头。”

雷狮在审讯室里坐了整整一天，几乎当着安迷修的面把身上剩下的一罐抑制剂打在自己的胳膊上。他的手指盖住上面的“Omega”标签，然后藏在了裤兜里。

“你可以等到开审的时候为自己申辩。现在你要服从规则。”

软禁他的人拿出学生手册，与一个抓签的纸篓。

“你的财产被冻结，你的‘家畜’们已经被学生会接收。你与我上一次的赌局因为你作弊，欠下我2000万，名义上讲你暂时是我的‘财产’了，请你开始抓签。”

雷狮听着嘴唇扭曲，如果不是他的手被锁在前面，他已经用椅子腿把前面的小白脸Alpha抡昏过去。

“哼，没想到啊，你看上去这么道貌岸然的人还有养‘家畜’癖好。我都要怀疑你和那个胖子是一伙的了。”

“恕我直言，我对养你这样的‘家畜’兴趣缺缺，不过作为学生会成员有必要给大家做榜样，惩罚作弊违规者是我的职责。”

安迷修把抽签的纸篓直接放在雷狮手里，听着人用双手不行不愿摇了一次，从里面调出来一张纸片。

大部分的‘家畜’扮猫狗居多，不凑巧这次雷狮的运气用光，纸上写着两个大字“奶牛”。

“你等着，等我脱身我会让你生不如死。”

雷狮把纸片撕碎在手心里，Alpha略带不耐烦地看了他一眼。

“……我按规矩办事，你想和我结私仇，是你单方面的一厢情愿。”

02

所过之处哄笑阵阵，这所学校的“家畜”系统以公开处刑的方式威胁所有人遵守规矩。

雷狮的校服外套被收走，被几个人逼着在黑色紧身衣外穿了一件特殊的毛衣。这种毛衣本该是情侣之间的情趣服饰，胸口完全镂空，如果不是他里面还有衣服，所有人会恰好看到他的两块胸肌与乳晕。而后背毛线也是镂空的，只盖住屁股的位置。

他的头上被系了奶牛的毛绒耳朵，胸前的紧身衣上象征性地夹住挤奶的乳环，脖子上挂着拳头大的牛铃，每走一步清亮的响声都难以忽视。

他中午被安迷修拎着"上课"，老师对这所学校里的家畜系统早是麻木，高年级的国语课声如念经，下课铃一响其他同学再克制不住。

"原来执行委喜欢这种类型的？"

几个高年级女生在前面交头接耳，时不时对雷狮投来讥讽的目光。

被捆着的Omega切齿，浑身发热，被牵着走出教室时汗毛都在因为愤怒而轻颤。而他暂时的“主人”人模人样，除了拎着他的手铐“游街”没准备多碰他一下。

下午是这座学院的"自主学习"时间，显而易见大部分人都不会学习，不是在赌博，就是在学校周边的城市里寻快活。

“哎哟，雷狮你也有今天啊？”

冤家路窄。

昨天输给他的胖子走进了安迷修“软禁”他的棋牌室。

“执行委大人，你太仁慈了，你怎么能让他站着。真的家畜应该跪在地上。奶牛就该有奶牛的样子。”

胖子发出湿润的笑声，昨天不可一世的雷王公子现在的样子堪称滑稽，一张俊脸憋住怒气的时候别有一番风味。

“对啊，只是站着算什么惩罚？”

胖子的同伴起哄呼声此起彼伏，一只只贪婪的眼睛定在雷狮身上，恨不得亲自上手调教这只不知天高地厚的家畜。安迷修听完放下手里的书籍，抬了下眉环顾四周。

“我知道了。”

"你干什么？"

雷狮看人朝他走过来，全身僵硬，他抵住安迷修的手指，和人较力。锁链的金属碰撞，最终还是掰不过剑道部的握力，安迷修当着众人把他的手捆得更紧，引起一阵兴奋而恶心的哄笑。

双绿色的眼睛盯着他，让雷狮头一次清晰地认识到了羞耻，周围各种Alpha的气味混杂浓郁，他身体开始怪异地发酥。

那个男人的手掌帖到了他的胸脯上，乳夹的位置，牵引住无数人的想象。

旁边的乌合之众像在咽唾沫，等待一场当众凌辱的好戏。

而执行委的手指套进假乳环里，摸了摸金属的边缘，象征性地拉了一下，然后转身翻起了自己的卸肩书包。

“？”

所有人都在纳闷，直到安迷修拿出水杯和一盒牛奶，挨着雷狮的乳夹，假装挤奶一样把牛奶盒里的奶水都挤在了水杯之中。

奶水淋了安迷修一手，还有些直接把雷狮的紧身衣染湿了些，湿润的布料贴在身体上，刚好是乳头的位置。

雷狮的脸燥的滚热，包裹在制服裤子里的两条腿虚汗阵阵，其他人却哑口无言。

“这算啥啊？”

“小孩过家家？”

他们低头议论，毕竟这所学院早习惯纸醉金迷，怎么也应该把人脱光了趴在地上学牛叫才是过瘾。

“执行委大人，我怎么……”

“行了吧？”

“呃——”

胖子的话被安迷修打断，没人敢和学生会叫板，他们交换眼神，不得已悻悻而去。

棋牌室里安静下来，剩下两个两个人彼此离得不远。雷狮脸上的热度没去，又觉得哪里好笑的出奇。坐在他旁边的Alpha一手拿着牛奶，一手拿着书籍。

“你什么意思？”

“什么什么意思？”

雷狮皱眉，突然发现那人耳根红了，整张脸像埋进书里。

03

《心》夏目漱石。

雷狮不屑地踹了一脚散在地上的书，安迷修几乎看这种无聊的东西看了一个下午。

他被锁在执行委宿舍的浴室边，显而易见在他被审判前都要一直跟着一个挤牛奶都能脸红的处男。

“你好了没有——”

他大声喊着，声音大部分被浴室里淋浴的声音盖去，学生会的宿舍和他的单间差不多，一个卧室一个淋浴间，淋浴间的门框全是毛玻璃。

“嗯。你也要洗吗？”

里面的男人站在花洒下，从雷狮所在的角度只要他回头就能看到安迷修的裸露的后背与臀部。

“滚，我要上厕所——”

“你可以上，我不介意。”

“我介意——！”

浴室里的热气透到雷狮衣物上，自从他的胸口被牛奶润湿过，浑身的温度一直没有散去。夜晚已经临近，他的抑制剂也快失效了。

“我记得你的资料里写你是Alpha。我也是Alpha，有什么介意的？”

安迷修从淋浴里走出来，只有下体的关键位置围了个短浴巾，身上身下的水渍全没有擦干，油一样勾勒着肌肉的曲线。

薄荷味的信息素夹杂沐浴露的奶香味全部缠向雷狮，他脖子后的腺体热得难受，不论是视觉刺激还是香味都在唤醒他肉体的繁殖本能。

“你的脸好红，该不会是易感期吧？”

安迷修翻了下柜子，包裹着他腰下的浴巾脱落在地上。

“你有病吗——”

非礼勿视。雷狮的头发要立起来了，不经意看到的形状像个过大过肿的肉蕉，烙在他脑袋里。他怪异地口干舌燥，身上的牛铃因为转身激烈而响得大声。

“抱歉。我就剩下一支了。”

“嗯？”

雷狮没反应过来，只觉得手背一凉，安迷修正把Alpha用的抑制剂注射到他身体里。

“你干什么啊？？”

“啊？我怕我们俩要是都易感期，打起来就不好了。你看起来比较严重，你先用吧。”

安迷修把浴巾重新围好，看着另一个人像受了刺激一般对他张口又合。

糟了。

雷狮的锁链被拷在床头柜旁边的时候脑子里只剩下这一个词，执行委是个不折不扣的乖宝宝，十点不到就在被窝里发出轻轻的鼾声。

而他被这种乖宝宝、纯情处男逼到了现在的绝境里。

Alpha用的抑制剂里掺杂舒缓剂，也就是模仿Omega信息素的人工合成物，它可以缓和Alpha发情，但用在Omega身上和催情的春药一样。

因为是合法药物，这所学院里逼奸没被开苞过的Omega的时候总会这么玩。

安迷修抱着床头上的小马毛绒玩具玩具翻了个身，身上穿着可笑的小马睡衣，全然不知道床下的Omega全身都在情热里融化。

“呃——”

雷狮咬住自己的舌头，手臂被扎针的位置痒得厉害，怪异的痒感像无数只嘴唇，从手一直往下吻，最后在他的腿间流连。

黑暗里薄荷的味道牵住他的鼻子，脑海中仿佛有另一个人的声音，告诉他，那人的味道美味好吃。

他可以现在把安迷修叫起来，叫他给他找Omega用的抑制剂，但让整个学院知道他是Omega的下场只会更糟。

床头上的电子钟慢慢地走着，从十点到十一点，再到十二点。

整个房间里弥漫出甜腻的酒味，Omega爬在床边喘息，浑身上下像过了水一般，里面外面全湿透了。

馋痒的感觉在吸他的大腿，前面翘起的玩意和后面润湿的地方都被泡成膜一般的内裤裹着。他离安迷修半米之遥，瞳孔涣散地看着黑暗。

“还不能……嗯。”

雷狮的嘴唇被他咬得溢血，身体仍无法受意志所控，他抱住垂下来的被褥，用腿与会阴蹭着充满安迷修信息素味道的被角。

好软。

被子的触感让他舒服地抬头喘息，牛铃倾斜颤抖，雷狮脑海里全是白日中在棋牌室中的窘境。所有人都在看他，好像他一丝不挂，裸露的乳头上夹着金属乳环，被安迷修挤压着吸奶。

“……我饶不了你们。”

他的意识愈加混沌，被药剂与Alpha的味道推到发情的边缘，羞耻的感觉只让无法满足的快感蹂躏得更深。安迷修的被角隔着他的西裤擦到了他的穴口，雷狮早撑开帐篷的阴茎没有任何的忍耐力，铃口抵着布料，在熟睡的执行委的旁边射在了自己的内裤里。

“啊——”

Omega的身体因快感痉挛，一次的发泄后，他没了挣扎的气力。前面的发泄让后面饥渴地吮缩，脑海里能想到的只有安迷修看着古典小说时脸红的样子。

“……呃。”

他朝那个看小说的男人爬了过去，头上顶着牛耳跪着，仿佛真的成了等待雄性交配的动物。

雷狮摸到了另一个人紧绷的下体，那里的皮肤比他更凉，只有贴着才能舒缓一会。

还不够。

他的大腿瞪动，西装的裤子滑落到脚踝，趴在了安迷修的内裤边。那里包裹着沉甸甸的东西，也在Omega的气息中抬起头来。

雷狮发出模糊的“啊”，手摸了上去。

安迷修鼓胀的形状被他的手心拖住，怪异的痒感钻在湿到模糊的腿缝里，把他完全征服了。

他剥开了男人的内裤，自己脑海里残存的那点理智在疯狂地咒骂，像个被关在笼子放逐海外的囚徒，离他越来越远。

安迷修的性器半翘着，因为他信息素的感染，淌出的前列腺液已经润湿了布料，过大过粗的肉具，裹在半透明的套里。

雷狮把最后黏在上面的布揭开，看着肉弹弹的巨物翘于空气，腥咸的味道夹杂薄荷味拎着他的嗅觉，如同蜘蛛编织的巨网终于网住了紫色的蝴蝶。

欲望粘稠的丝线缠在雷狮身上，越抵抗越热，化成汗渍黏于紧身衣，勾勒他泛红健美的身躯。他趴在安迷修的阳具边，如同饿了几天几夜的动物。下面越湿，上面越渴，等他张嘴含住那冒水的马眼，雷狮已经什么也不想想了。

"唔...嗯。"

床榻上的人戴着牛耳，脖子上的铃铛随着他下颚的动作发出响声。雷狮伸出舌头，一次次地舔得忘情，他的手捏住阳具滚圆的顶端，让肉肠般的巨物不会滑开，从根部囊袋的皱褶往冠状沟舔。

"唔。"

好吃。

他的软舌来回舔了好几次，最后吸住龟头硬硬的顶，勉强含在口腔里，用力吸着薄荷味。男性的腥味很重，周围的耻毛扎着他的手心，他却一点都不觉得恶心，只想快点喝到粘稠的信息素。

雷狮的腰开始不由自主地动了，每次他最厌恶的，发情时的感觉，只想张口双腿被任何Alpha操干。

嘴里安迷修的玩意跳动一次，在他生涩的口活里又胀大一圈。那男人闭着眼睛，发出低低的叹息声，在睡梦里按住他的后脑。

"呃！"

粗大的器具顶着雷狮的口腔，压着软腻的舌头，碾在了他喉咙的入口上。

安迷修的手掌往下压住，眼睑颤抖，他是个成年的Alpha，在异感期时时常自慰，也经常做些淫梦。他的梦里多半是没有面孔的男女，有时候只是潮热的感觉。

而这次的梦十分的清晰，他看到了雷狮，这几天一直沦为他奴隶的雷狮，坐在课桌上脱下了制服的长裤，矫健的大腿分开两侧，脚上开穿着昂贵的皮鞋与袜子，正用衬衫盖住翘起的阴茎，用细长的手指盖住下面的小缝。

"雷狮。"

安迷修在梦里叫出了声，不知道为什么看到这种景象就硬到发疯。

"你做什么？"

他质问的声音很大，手指却掰在雷狮的手腕上，嘴唇干燥，急切地想要看下面冒出淫水的地方。

"着什么急。"

雷狮舔舔嘴唇，声如调笑。

"你赢了，我就坐上去用这干你。"

“我已经赢了。"

安迷修说着把人压在课桌上，终于掰开了雷狮的手指，细小的入口粉嫩湿润，像Omega一样，在情欲中轻轻收缩。

他看着那处，呼吸嘈杂毛躁，下腹膨胀的东西仿佛再憋不住满满精液，就想在这排泄一样，射在人的腿与袜子上。

"不。"

他叫着被自己惊醒，周围的黑暗融成一体，空气是热的，床铺是热的，纠缠的两种信息素粘液般倾下来。

汗水勾勒着安迷修的胸肌与下腹，最热的地方又湿又重，一个人影骑在他身上。

".......唔..."

坐在他胯边的男性粗暴地捏着他的阳具，手指掰动，让他的龟头在臀缝里乱滑，试图往什么地方使劲地塞。

"嗯..."

安迷修头一次被别人的手伺候，竭力呼吸周围混沌的味道，胸腔起伏。

"雷狮...你..居然是..Omega?"

Alpha被欲望搅碎的问句带着探究的兴奋，而雷狮眼神游离，早是被发情玩坏的动物，他大腿蹲着往外敞，双颊在黑暗里染上病态的暗红。手指终于扶稳安迷修的命根，送进了湿淋淋的，还没被任何男性逼奸过的小穴里。

"哈...啊...好硬...哈...."

水声咕咕，Omega淫叫着像被撑得坏了，在疼痛与欢愉里捂住了自己的眼睛，不知该往下坐还是往上逃。第一次承欢的地方咬着热杵蠕动，青涩的黏膜还没学过怎么讨好它的主人，把Alpha的理智夹到融化。

"嗯。"

安迷修坐起来挣扎，手心按在雷狮的裸胯上时却只想下压。眼前模糊的轮廓比梦境淫乱，那个桀骜不驯的青年和性奴一般，顶着情趣奶牛耳，黑色的套头衫与露胸毛衣被撩到胸脯，湿润的乳晕在屁股的挪动中上挺前送。

Omega疼得想逃，下面销魂的小嘴吐出一寸巨物，然后被安迷修紧紧地抱住了。

"你有...什么阴谋？对我投....怀送抱？"

他在雷狮耳边吹气，说到最后一个词，终于理解了为什么人们都骂Alpha是用下体思考的动物。他不想知道答案，他只想干他。

欲魔侵犯着安迷修的常理，一次性地把秩序的女神变成了荡妇。正义的骑士把他的奴隶压进了松软的被褥，随着本能把自己埋入欢愉的地方。

安迷修是剑道部的主将，手臂与大腿的肌肉包裹着爆发性的力量，而如今这些御敌的力量都挥霍在了性事里。他和木剑般粗的玩意蹂躏着最磨人的对手，赛场只有人的指缝隙大，还稚嫩得不行。

他的对手被抱住腰胯，流出粘液的屁股被安迷修一次次顶在被子里，哪也逃不了。小小的软缝被阳具撑开，一整根地吃得满满。

每次插深，耳畔的叫床声便拖得又粘又长，淫穴被操的肉膜痉挛，把Alpha的肉根咬的得更粗更大。雷狮身体上弓，平时充满蔑视的眼睛往上游离，大腿来回踹动，却让交合的地方摩擦得更加粘热。

"啊......不...哈...疼...出去..."

"你先...勾引我的..."

安迷修的臀部夹紧，腰腿用力，床垫猛摇弹跳，毫无章法地干弄着雷狮的第一次。被他主宰的肉体比他还青涩，潮热的皮肤贴着他的胸扭动。周围酒酿味的信息素催促Alpha的动作，下面刚开苞的小穴一时间还操不松，前紧后紧地吸着他的龟头与茎柱下还想挤进来的囊袋。

"呜...哈..."

两个男人的身体缠着，床板摇晃的吱嘎声连成装修搬的噪音。雷狮的肌肉被他的情热煮到沸腾，表面的脂肪点着汗珠被下体的韵律顶得抖动。Omega的头发磨蹭被褥，脖子上的铃铛发出一阵阵的响声。

雷狮被安迷修干射了一次，大腿间的阴茎扭动射精，汗水淫水哪里都是。

高潮的Omega用舌尖舔着空气，肉欲烙在了脑壳里，对精液的渴望彻底战胜了初夜的痛感。雷狮的屁股开始摇了，越来越贪恋安迷修肉具的形状，原本被干得开合的长腿缠到安迷修的腰上。

"啊...呜...."

"你...好棒。 "

雷狮的双脚勾在一起，大腿与屁股往安迷修插入的地方抬，把Alpha的器官往最痒最粘的地方送。他被手铐捆在一起的手套在安迷修湿透的脖颈上，抬头咬住人的嘴唇，贪婪地吮液。

舒服的薄荷味。

好吃。

两个人在情欲里吻得忘我，舌尖舔着舌根，含着彼此呜咽。安迷修爱透了雷狮的舌头，温软地留住，下面的肉根却捣的更加用力，像要把人一次性玩得松松烂烂。一双粗糙的手抓住了雷狮的阳物，挤奶似的撸捏，让他吃味的淫穴双重痉挛。

"啊...啊嗯..啊。"

雷狮被捏得摇头，后穴来回咬合，套子一般勾住里面淫蛇搬扭动的鸡巴，那像长出了獠牙搬的倒刺，卡入他的肠膜。Alpha喘息粗重，弓腰又挺，堵着入口的囊袋蠕动一次，将果冻般粘稠的精液射在了里面。

"嗯...哈...好热...哈.."

"怎么...样...喜欢..吗？"

"喜欢..........哈，呜啊，喜欢。"

发粘的叫床声很快被安迷修的嘴唇堵住，平时高傲的人胡言乱语，瘫在他怀里，雷狮和所有发情的Omega一样，被射过一次会变得更加淫乱。

安迷修拎起人的脚腕，看着自己的玩意在挤满奶油粘液的地方又被吸到粗大，他半跪起来，手臂上提，腰腿用力下干。他开始闭着眼睛闷哼，听雷狮求他，下面的小嘴浪得磨人。

他深深挺了一次，Omega的身体突然绷紧，让他性器的前端卡在了一个更深更窄的地方。

"嗯...嗯...哈。那...哈哈..那...给我..."

"哈，你....不行，不能，别夹我。"

安迷修粗喘，最后的理智叫他停下，他的腰还在动，磨着一个生理课本中写过无数次，最禁忌的地方。

那里的水膜还没被破开，和稚嫩的小嘴一样裹住他的冠状沟的形状，他后背与臀部上的肌肉绷紧，汗水雨下。

不行。

"啊。"

兽欲在他身体里吼叫，本能与性欲让他后悔至极，整根东西埋了进去，像挤在一个最小最邪恶的梦里。

黑暗中的两个人真正结合了，薄膜破掉时弹在阴茎上，只想着欢愉的Omega一滴不剩地吮出了安迷修童真。

雷狮被锁住的手抱住安迷修后背，享受一时极致的快感，迎合着把他完整标记的身体，纠缠一夜。

tbc

………………………………………………  
8000字我没想到会写不完！


End file.
